This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to modules used to house turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines are used as a power source within a variety of applications. To protect the engine from the environment, and to shield a surrounding structure from the gas turbine engine, the gas turbine engine is typically mounted within a module. The module has an inlet area, an exhaust area, and an engine area that extends between the inlet area and the exhaust area.
To facilitate reducing noise and heat generated during engine operation, and to provide a secure mounting platform, in marine applications the engine module is typically located in a lower portion of a ship hull. Because engines require continuous airflow for operation, within at least some known modules, the module inlet and exhaust areas include ducts to route ambient air from outside the hull to the engine, and to channel exhaust gases produced during operation of the engine from the hull, respectively.
To reduce a risk of water inadvertently entering or blocking an entrance to the module inlet ducts, the module inlet ducts are routed to emerge from the hull at elevations that are considerably higher than elevations where water typically contacts the hull. However, during operation, waves may still contact the inlet to the module inlet duct, and limit an amount of air that may be supplied to the engine. Over time, blockage of the module inlet entrance may cause the engine to stall or eventually shutdown.
In an exemplary embodiment, a gas turbine engine assembly includes a gas turbine engine mounted within a module including an inlet in flow communication with a module inlet area and a module exhaust area. The gas turbine also includes an exhaust, and is mounted within an engine area of the module that extends between the module inlet and exhaust areas. The engine is mounted such that the engine exhaust is in flow communication with the module exhaust area. The module also includes a secondary supply duct connected to the module exhaust area and in flow communication with the gas turbine engine inlet.
In use, during normal operation, air is supplied to the engine inlet through the module inlet area. When the entrance to the module inlet area becomes blocked, air is routed from the module exhaust area to the gas turbine engine inlet. More specifically, in the exemplary embodiment, air is routed from the module exhaust area to the module inlet area upstream from the gas turbine engine inlet. As a result, the secondary supply duct facilitates continued operation of the gas turbine engine despite the module inlet entrance being blocked.